tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Energy Condenser
The Energy Condenser stores raw EMC and converts it into any item in game that has an EMC value. The Energy Condenser must have a target block in the target slot (top left next to the energy bar). Once an item is placed in the target slot, if the Energy Condenser is adjacent to an EMC source such as an Antimatter Relay or directly next to an Energy Collector, it will start to accumulate EMC in its internal storage until there is enough to create the target item. Once the item is produced it will be deposited into the inventory area. Any Item that has an EMC value can be produced (except for Klein Star Omegas, the chest will stop halfway through making it), including Cake, Flowers, armor, pickaxes, Dark Matter, Fish, Energy Collectors, etc. The only restriction is you must have at least one of the item to place in the target slot. RedPower2 blocks such as Transposers or Filters can automatically extract from the Energy Collector (although not from the top). The condenser also produces light, though the light is smaller than a glowstone block or a torch, but larger than a redstone torch.It is very helpful if you need to regenerate your Destruction Catalyst or any Catalyst The Energy Condenser cannot be reverted to Alchemical Chest, but it does perform all the alchemical chest's functions. Tip: Since the EMC Charge transfers instantly, it isn't recommended to put an item with 1 EMC value into the top if there is a high amount of storage, for risk of flooding. There must be one slot free for the condenser to work. Tip: The Energy Condenser can only store 10 million EMC making it impossible to condense a Klein Star Omega Recipe It uses up the following when made from scratch, including the Diamond pickaxe needed to mine the obsidian: 9 diamond 4 obsidian 8 cobblestone 1 coal 1 charcoal 1 Redstone 3 iron 2 stone 8 wooden planks Video Tutorial aF4AqMFUlkI Method of Operation The Energy Condenser has a large inventory for produced items. This is the same as an Alchemical Chest in all respects (power items, pipes, etc.). The Energy Condenser accepts outside sources of EMC to operate. Adjacent Energy Collectors or Antimatter Relays that have EMC stored (or that are powered) will supply their EMC for use by the Energy Condenser. When items, which are different to the target item, are placed into the Energy Condenser the automatically break down into EMC and goes towards making the next lot of the target item. There are many ways to exploit an Energy Condenser to create "infinite EMC," though beware, as most of them will get you banned on multiplayer servers, or you'll at least lose your stuff. You can condense two blaze powders into 1 blaze rod, then macerate it into 5 blaze powders; you can condense ladders into sticks, then craft those sticks into ladders, creating more and more each time; or you can condense cobblestone slabs into cobblestone, then craft them into more slabs. However, just to repeat: You will most likely be banned for using these. Be sure to ask an admin or moderator, first. And one more thing, If you want accurate Information, don't go on a website that allows anybody to do ANYTHING to it... 'So People Cant do this And other stuff that will screw you up... ' Category:Equivalent Exchange Category:EE Factory Blocks